warriors_echoes_of_the_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Project Character Art/Approval Page
=Images Pending Approval:= Mistystar (L) - For Approval I don't like this one. I might redo it a bit later. I think her earpink and nose could use a bit of a color update. Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 00:29, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Lighten the shading all over, and maybe try to make it more defined against the edges (against the bottom of the belly, the egdge of the tail, etc.) Jayie Unwritten words~ 00:33, September 11, 2015 (UTC) And I think the nose color looks fine on the charart, but you can tweak the ear pink so it stands out. Jayie Unwritten words~ 00:34, September 11, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Made the ear pink actual pink and re-did the shading all together. I'm happier with it, but still not happy.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 01:25, September 11, 2015 (UTC) The shading still loooks too dark, and too... blurred, for lack of a better term. Lighten it, but try to keep the edges that I mentioned earlier darK? Jayie Unwritten words~ 02:11, September 11, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''I might end up redoing the shadign again with a different source that'll require less. It doesnt look too dark on my screen so i'm having trouble fixing it.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 19:51, September 12, 2015 (UTC) It still looks a bit too dark, and not defined enough. Mostly, it's too dark on the head and tail. Lighten it a bit on those places, make it more defined, especially along the edges I mentioned earlier. Jayie Unwritten words~ 20:38, September 16, 2015 (UTC) My file got corrupted so I'm going to have to redo this. I'll upload this weekend when I have more time.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 02:21, September 17, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Redone with a different shading stlye that'll hopefully fix the problems the other one was giving me. I have to say I'm quite fond of it. I also left out the highlights since I feel like it made the image too light. My favorite thing about this image has to be the rock. I would be more proud of that than the image itself.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 15:56, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Silentstorm (W) - For Approval There's my main warrior in all her glory. ^^ Not totally happy with the shading on this, I hadn't tried shading a black cat since I switched my shading style, and it doesn't look quite as good as I'd like, but eh. Thoughts? Jayie Unwritten words~ 05:07, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Could you try and add emphasis to her blindness? Maybe blur the eye colors together or cause the pupil to fade out or something? 11:48, September 18, 2015 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''I'm not sure what you mean by blur the eye colors together. I did try to make her look like her gaze isn't really fixed on anything, just set blankly in front of her. I lightened the gray glaze over her pupils to try and make them more... glazed. :P Jayie Unwritten words~ 15:23, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Smooth the belly shading a little bit.Ashshadow You and I were Fireworks! 15:57, September 18, 2015 (UTC)